


Pact

by Ellepige



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bargaining, Delusions, M/M, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: Reyes was rarely a gentle lover. And Jesse didn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is not going to be pretty. It's not violent in a physical sense, but in a psychological sense it is. Please be aware of this and the tags before you proceed reading!  
> I might do another fiction on this topic from Reyes' POV, if that's something of interest. I don't know.

Reyes was rarely a gentle lover. And Jesse didn't mind.

He is used to it, hell, he was used to it even before Blackwatch took him in, before it was exclusively Gabriel Reyes who branded him with scratches, bruises and bitemarks, laying his claim on the younger man's body as much as the organisation did on his entire life. If anything, it felt reassuring that there was only this one person.  
He never thought it'd be beneath him to find a Daddy in prison and to be honest, this wasn't very different. With Reyes using him, he was sure that noone else would touch him. It was his personal little bit of safety. And it didn't feel bad. Despite being older than he was, the soldier was quite good-looking. He had a certain code of honor, something Jesse could accept. It had even taken them some time to really start their tradeoff. Months and years of teasing, of offering what he had to give, until the other finally gave in.

All in all, it really wasn't a bad deal. Not at all.

And even if he was gentle with him every once in a while, Reyes made sure not to be kind. Jesse liked that, it made it feel less like being in love. Jesse McCree didn't fall in love, that was the one thing he could never do. But he knew how to gamble, how to play the cards he had. And if it stroked his boss's ego to believe that his subordinate had a crush on him, if that made him more inclined towards keeping their little pact intact, then McCree was glad to deliver.  
The sheets smelled of his lover, felt familiar and safe. This was as intimate as he would allow it to be, the warmth of Reyes's body above him, hips against the muscular curve of his ass. He liked it when his Commander fucked him like this, because then he didn't have to look at him. Jesse assumed it was alright for the two of them. Today was one of the few gentle days, Reyes had taken his time to prepare him, carefully working him open until he had whimpered against the pillow, begging the older man to keep going, to take him, to do it harder and faster and now. When the soldier finally pushed his cock inside McCree's waiting body, it felt almost tender. Loving.

Disgusting.

He was trapped beneath Reyes' mass of muscle, in between his strong arms and impaled on his thick, throbbing member that hit just the right spots to make him howl and moan and bite his knuckles in order to stilfe further sounds. He knew that Gabriel wasn't this considerate for him, that he was just part of a little fantasy of his.  
And so he pretended not to hear the raspy voice, close to his ear, saying a name, over and over again while Reyes lost himself in the warm clutch of Jesse's body.

_Jack. Jack. Jack._

His Commander stuck to their bargain as much as McCree did by not commenting on the breathless sobs and ignoring the tearstains on the pillowcase. It left a bitter feeling of accomplishment within Jesse that he valued their agreement, and, in the broader sense, him, this much.


End file.
